


What We Will Become

by PinkGloom



Series: What We- [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU Potterlock, Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, lazy afternoon of PWP, underage but they go to Hogwarts so its a given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you have any prompts for this AU please tell me! I can’t promise anything but I would really love to hear what you have to say!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	What We Will Become

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for this AU please tell me! I can’t promise anything but I would really love to hear what you have to say!!

John’s skin goose-pimpled as Sherlock’s fingers traced up the curve of his arm and along his chest. 

Sherlock released a content sigh and kissed John’s shoulder. It had been a few weeks since the dementors had attacked and the Ravenclaw still couldn’t believe that he was finally allowed to touch John in such an intimate way.

It was Sherlock’s new favorite experiment, seeing how the smaller boy would react to wide range of his caresses. It was proving to be very productive and there was an endless array of different sensory reactions on John’s flesh- every different part of his body begging to be touched and explored. Sherlock was going to make sure that he categorized every one.

They had made no effort to hide the shift in their relationship and not a single student or teacher in the castle had seemed very surprised. John had burst into nervous giggles when he admitted it to Mary and all she had done was sigh and say ‘finally!’, while giving Sherlock a sideways glance. Sherlock wondered (for what seemed like the millionth time) how blind he had been to John’s actions towards him. 

Now they laid together in bed on a lazy Saturday afternoon and everything was too perfect. John only had on his pajama bottoms and Sherlock was certain that even that was more clothing than was needed for the occasion. Although he had wanted to do everything to the Hufflepuff the first night they had confessed their feelings, he allowed John to have the space that he needed, knowing it was a first for both of them. It was taking all of Sherlock’s patience but they were worth it, so he backed off whenever John appeared to be overwhelmed. 

Thankfully, John was completely fine with Sherlock’s hands on him constantly. Now that the Ravenclaw had had a taste of it, his mouth always craved the younger boy’s full lips and supple curves. It had been impossible to keep his hands off of his experiments, now Sherlock found all his attention was devoted to finding out just which touch would have John make the needy sound he occasionally produced at the back of his throat. 

Sherlock groaned and sought out John’s mouth. The Hufflepuff allowed his body to be turned and then for Sherlock to pull his head down. John’s hand stroked up Sherlock’s bare side and chest, mirroring Sherlock’s previous caresses. 

Tongues moved lazily around each other and Sherlock hummed into John’s open mouth. No matter what the type of kiss, it still had the power to cause a blossom of pleasant pressure and heat in the bottom of his abdomen. 

Light kisses in between classes or deeper ones stolen in empty classrooms- it didn’t matter; he loved learning about every single type of kiss there was in existence and then maybe a few more. As in everything else, Sherlock was through. 

John could occasional surprise Sherlock at his straightforwardness and had stolen his own fair share of snogging in the library and in the hallways. Sherlock secretly hoped that there would soon be a heated encounter that he could associate with every part of the castle.

They continued their lazy exploration until John’s grip got a little tighter. Sensing the change in mood, Sherlock allowed himself to be swept away with whatever the Hufflepuff wanted to do to him. 

John wiggled his way down until he was laying with his head on Sherlock’s chest. He kissed the pale boy’s chest and dragged his tongue over a peaked nipple. With a groan, Sherlock arched up into the touch. His fingers thread through John’s short blonde hair, pulling enough to let John know that he appreciated the attention his nipple was receiving. 

John’s tongue twisted and he began to nibble lightly. Sherlock closed his eyes and he drowned in the feel of now familiar flush covering his chest and neck. The Hufflepuff continued his assault on the other nipple and his finger came up to roll the saliva slick one around his fingertips. Apparently, John wanted to taste more of the Ravenclaw than he ever had before. Sherlock threw his head back and let out a deep moan as his hands kneaded at the back of John’s head. 

Open mouthed kisses made their way down Sherlock’s stomach and with a flick, John’s tongue moved around the other boy’s navel. Sherlock gasped as John sucked and his tongue made slick patterns, slowly going lower. John’s tongue tickled the hair under his navel and Sherlock let out a small laugh. 

Sherlock could feel John smile against his stomach. John only hesitated when he reached the waistband of Sherlock’s blue pajama bottoms. 

“Can I...? Um-” John’s fingers lightly dipped under the elastic band. 

Sherlock tried not to smile too hungrily at the shy way John wouldn’t met his eyes. “Can you ‘what’, John?” 

John looked up at him through thick eyelashes. “Can I- you know-?” Blushing even deeper, John averted his eyes again. 

Sherlock’s entire body stiffened and his stomach was a mess of tingling pain. One day he would get John to ask him to politely, correctly but that day could wait because at the moment he couldn’t. “I give you all the permission in the world, John. To do whatever you want.” 

John didn’t answer and instead mouthed Sherlock through the soft fabric of his pajamas. Sherlock let out a low growl as John traced his open mouth over the top of his cock. He was past being hard and his cock strained up towards the welcomed contact. 

Sherlock continued to brush his fingers lightly through John’s hair. He wanted to push John down, make him move faster, harder-

“Mmnn....” All conscious thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when John finally started to pull down Sherlock’s waistband to expose his cock. 

Sherlock lifted his hips and John moved his head to the side. The cool air made Sherlock gasp but when John’s breath soothed over his cock it made him move towards the heat. 

John stared at Sherlock’s length and for the first time the Ravenclaw felt a slight bit of shyness. He was the one who normally was eyeing something with intense interest, not the other way around. It was different being the one under the microscope and Sherlock was strangely pleased to know that he could arouse John into such a single-minded focus. 

After another movement of just looking, John’s tongue hesitantly peeked out of his mouth. The Hufflepuff licked up the side of Sherlock’s length and only stopped for a moment to dance along the slit at the top. Sherlock’s breathing picked up as John continued his exploration of his cock. John flattened his tongue and worked his way along the underside. John’s hands came up and gripped Sherlock’s hips tightly. 

Fingernails dug into his skin and Sherlock opened his legs wider. His heels dug into the bed and he fought against the urge to thrust his cock into John’s warm, wet mouth. 

“John.” There didn’t seem to be anymore that needed to be said, mostly because Sherlock had lost the ability to form words.

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, John finally made his way back up to the top of Sherlock’s length. He parted his lips over the tip and his tongue gently moved along the top, rolling around in sweet, slow circles. John scooted his legs closer between the Ravenclaw’s bent legs. John’s hands stretched up and he ran his fingers along Sherlock’s sensitive skin.

Slowly, John dipped his head down further. Sherlock groaned as John’s lips sunk lower around his cock. He hallowed out his lips and Sherlock could feel John taking him even deeper into his mouth. 

John’s lips brushed up along the base of his shaft and Sherlock grabbed at John’s shoulders. Despite his best efforts, Sherlock’s legs bucked up and he hit the top of John’s throat. Instead of pulling away, John moaned around Sherlock’s cock and it sent a pleasing shiver through his thighs. 

“Please let me...I don’t want to hurt you.” Sherlock had just been teasing John for his unwillingness to voice his desires but he now understood the Hufflepuff’s hesitance. It was more than a little awkward to ask your boyfriend if you were allowed to hump their face. Sherlock was sure his self-control was at its breaking point, so unless he was alright with the idea John would need to move...and quickly. 

John didn’t move his lips from around Sherlock’s cock, instead he sucked hard and pressed the palms of his hands into the Ravenclaw’s hips. John then curled his fingers around Sherlock’s them and moved Sherlock’s hips for him. Sherlock couldn’t bite back a strangled moan as he finally moved his body the way he had been wanting too. 

Sherlock glide his hands over John’s shoulders and back up into his short blonde hair. Applying only a small amount of pressure, Sherlock brought his hips up as he moved John’s head down. John let out a pleased hum and the Ravenclaw felt saliva starting to slip from John’s open mouth sticking his black pubic hair together. 

After another gentle thrust, Sherlock ground his hips up harder. His cock brushed up along the top of John’s throat and the slick surface on the tip of his length made him push in deeper. Sherlock’s arse rose off the bed as his hips thrust up into the Hufflepuff’s mouth. 

Soon Sherlock got caught up in the rhythm of the rocking of his hips. John didn’t voice a single complaint as Sherlock continued to fuck his mouth harder. John’s tongue had long ago stilled and he just keep up a sucking motion as Sherlock pumped into him again and again. 

It was a slow, steady build and before Sherlock knew it, he was right at the pinnacle. “John, I’m going to come.” It was stating the obvious, still he heard the words leaving his mouth before he had even thought about it. The Ravenclaw’s entire body was clenching and his cock grow even harder as he ground his hips up one last time. 

Sherlock moaned as his orgasm ripped through his body. He spasmed and his fingers twisted into John’s hair. He let out a guttural cry, when the Hufflepuff didn’t remove his mouth until Sherlock was entirely spent. After twirling his tongue around Sherlock’s softening length, he brought the same tongue out it to lick along his full flushed lips. 

John leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s chest. “Well, I must admit that was a bit of a surprise.” 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Sherlock knew he hadn’t but something demanded that he ask anyway. He at least tried to keep the concern from sounding too needy. 

“No, you’re more than fine.” John smiled and placed another kiss along where neck and shoulder converged. John’s erection pressed into the curve of Sherlock’s stomach and the Ravenclaw smiled as he sought out John’s swollen lips. 

The afternoon was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t quite sex...it just didn’t feel right...You guys want a fourth steamier part? That one will have full blown sexiness I swear.


End file.
